


A Little Sugar, a Little Spice

by Evendale



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale
Summary: Set somewhere in the year before the second heist. Raquel decides to spice things up a little, while Sergio is rather more conservative... at first.





	A Little Sugar, a Little Spice

Midnight. Raquel was already in bed, reading, wearing her favorite pajamas: one of Sergio’s t-shirts. When Sergio finally emerged from his study, she watched him as he undressed, carefully folding each item of clothing as he put it on a chair. Then he laid out the clothes he would wear tomorrow, folded equally carefully. She put down her book and rolled on her side to face him.

“Sergio… don’t you ever want to live… I don’t know… a bit more on the wild side?”

“I think my life is plenty wild enough, thank you”, he replied without looking up, rubbing some creases out of tomorrow’s shirt.

“Oh, come on.” Her eyes glinted as she shifted to make room for him in the bed. “There must be something we can spice up a little?”

He raised an eyebrow as he got into bed. “Spice up?”

She gave him a mischievous smile and ran her hand over his bare chest. “Don’t you have any… fantasies?”

“What have you been reading?” he said, amused. “Fifty Shades of Grey?”

“I’m just curious”, she purred. “Come on, tell me a fantasy of yours.”

“Raquel, just being with you has made all my wildest dreams come true.”

“I’m already in bed with you, you don’t have to flatter me.” She rolled her eyes, but was rather pleased with his answer all the same.

“Well, then, what about you?” he asked her. “I get the feeling that you’re leading up to something specific.”

She grinned and bit her lip. “Well… as a cop, I’ve always had a thing for handcuffs.”

He chuckled, a little embarrassed by the topic. “That’s quite a cliché. Well, then, let me just saunter over to my sex dungeon and get you a pair, hold on.”

He made as if to get out of bed, and she pulled him back, laughing.

“But don’t you think it would be fun?”

“Have you ever actually _been _handcuffed, Inspectora? Because I have, and there’s nothing sexy about cold metal biting into your flesh.”

“It doesn’t have to be metal. You could use anything…” She looked around the room. “What about those silly ties you’re always wearing? Maybe we can finally put them to good use…”

She was halfway towards the closet when he caught her wrist and pulled her back into bed.

“Leave my poor ties alone!”

She deftly flipped him onto his back and sat on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

“What if I tied you like this?” she teased. “Then you’d be at my mercy, and I could do whatever I wanted to you.”

He grinned up at her. “How is that any different from what we always do?”

That really made her laugh. She let go of his wrists and kissed him, and he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back. Then she rolled off him and nestled herself against his side, her fingers trailing aimlessly over his chest.

“Then what if _you_ tied _me _up?”

A frown creased his brow as he pushed up his glasses.

“I don’t think I would like that much”, he said.

“Why not?” she wondered, genuinely curious.

“I’m just not a very aggressive person.”

“It has nothing to do with aggression”, she said. “It’s about _dominance_.”

“Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly an alpha male, either.”

“I don’t know”, she said, thoughtfully. “I think there’s a bit of alpha male in you somewhere. You’re a leader. You get people to do things.”

“By persuasion, not by force.” He turned his head to face her. “I’m sorry Raquel. I’m just not a very adventurous person in that way.”

She smiled at him. “I think you might surprise yourself someday.”

Then she kissed him, and they lost track of the conversation in each other’s arms.

**Two weeks later, nighttime**

Sergio was reading late in his study when Raquel came in and requested his attention. There was a suppressed smile on her lips and her eyes twinkled in a way that should have warned him.

“Paula is at a sleepover and my mother is asleep. I have a present for you.”

“For me?” he asked, surprised. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. Come on through to the bedroom and open it.”

Intrigued, he got up and preceded her to the bedroom, where she closed the door behind them. She was holding something behind her back.

“Alright, what’s with all the secrecy?” he smiled.

“Here”, she said, a little breathless, as she handed him a small black box. Puzzled, he opened it to find red velvet lining and two black silk… things.

“What are these?” he asked, confused.

She winked at him. “Handcuffs. To spare your ties.”

He looked at them more closely. They were really just broad silk wristbands with long strings. He looked up at her, rather at a loss for words.

“Where did you even get these?”

“Online”, she grinned.

“You do realize that sex toys are illegal here?” he asked.

She snorted. “Says the man who stole over a billion euros.”

“Still…”

“Do you think the police is going to come snooping around our night stand?”

“No, but the cleaning lady might.”

“That’s why these are so perfect”, she smiled triumphantly. “Look.”

She took one of the wristbands and wrapped it around her wrist, neatly tucking in the strings. It really looked like something women might wear in the evening.

“Very classy”, she said. “Very fancy.”

He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. “I do have to say that they are… quite sexy.”

She flashed him an inviting look. “Do you want to try them out?”

His fingers twisted through his hair. “I don’t know, Raquel. I told you I’m a little old-fashioned that way.”

She gave him a soft smile. “We won’t use them if they make you feel uncomfortable.” She took off the cuff, put it back in the box, took the box from him and put it on the bedside table. “There.”

He hesitated, a little nervous. “Can I ask you something? Something very personal?”

She smiled. “Of course, _cariño_.”

“Have you done… this sort of thing… before?”

Her face became more serious. “You mean… with my ex-husband?”

He nodded. She shook her head, bad memories clouding her expression.

“No, never. I wouldn’t have felt safe using these with him, even in the beginning, before he became violent.” Then her whole face changed when she looked up at him. Her eyes shone with tenderness. “But with you…”, she whispered, her hand on his cheek. “I feel so safe with you.”

He swept her into his arms and hugged her tight. “Oh, Raquel”, he breathed into her hair. “I would never hurt you.”

“I know”, she whispered back, her voice tight with emotion.

They held each other for a while and spoke softly of other things. Then she disengaged from him, and gave him a tantalizing smile again.

“You know, I have another present for you.”

He gazed at her in alarm. “It’s not a vibrator or anything, is it?”

She laughed. “No. I’m fairly sure you’re going to like this one.”

Slowly, she began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, and he waited with bated breath. As she got to the third or fourth button, black lace came peeping out from underneath the shirt, and he bit his lip. She knew his weakness. He reached for her, but she swatted his hand away.

“No touching”, she teased, as she undressed agonizingly slowly. She was breathtakingly lovely in a black lace bra and matching slip, with smooth black stockings to halfway up her thighs. He swallowed hard. Not touching her was agony. He wanted to stroke her nipple through the lace, slip his hand inside her panties, and… But she was firmly in charge as usual, keeping him at arm’s length as she pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He wanted her so badly. The way she was looking at him lit a fire inside his stomach, and he felt rather lightheaded, maybe even… a little reckless. _Fuck it_, he thought. _Why the hell not._

“You know what would look great with that ensemble?” he asked, his voice hoarse with longing.

“What?” she asked coyly.

He slowly reached over to the bedside table and picked up the little black box. Her eyes lit up.

“Really?” she beamed.

In response, he stood up and swept her into his arms, his hands roaming freely over her body as he kissed her.

“I thought I said no touching”, she whispered, a little breathlessly, testing him.

“I don’t think you’re in charge anymore”, he whispered back, and he gently lay her down, unresisting, among the pillows.

The cuffs were silky soft as he lifted them from their box and fastened them around her wrists, careful not to pull them too tight. Then she raised her arms over her head, and he fastened the strings to the latticework of the headboard. He looked down at her to check her reaction.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked earnestly, and she nodded, her eyes sparkling.

He stepped off the bed. “Alright, so this is the point where I go and make a sandwich, right?”

She threw her head back and laughed, and the tension broke. Her smile was lovely as she said: “Come back here, you fool.”

“Ah,” he said softly, pushing up his glasses. “Now here is the flaw in your plan, Inspectora: you can’t tell me what to do anymore.”

He circled around the bed, keeping his eyes on hers as he undressed. She kept smiling invitingly.

“So… what are you going to do?”

He grinned. “I think I have a feather pen somewhere…”

Her eyes went big. “Sergio! No! You know I’m ticklish!”

“Oh, I’m _well _aware of that.” He began rummaging through some drawers.

She was laughing as she begged him: “Please don’t! I _really _can’t stand it!”

“Maybe you should be more careful with what you wish for”, he admonished her sternly, then produced the feather pen with a flourish. “You’re at my mercy now.”

She squirmed on the bed as he neared her, but her eyes were still dancing with laughter. He sat down on the bed beside her.

“Lie still”, he murmured, and she did, trembling with anticipation. He was surprised at how fast their dynamic had flipped, how easily he had taken charge and how willingly she submitted. It felt… strange, but exciting. He was careful not to abuse his new power, however, so instead of using the feather on her ticklish stomach or sides, he brushed it over the open palm of her hand, then down over the cuff to trail down the inside of her arm, to the crook of her elbow. She shivered in delight. He repeated the motion on her other arm, then moved down the bed to run the feather up her leg. As her reached the sensitive inside of her thighs, she spread her legs to allow him better access.

He suddenly grew tired of playing, and threw aside the feather as he moved closer beside her on the bed. He kissed her deeply, missing the feel of her hands on his back, then trailed kisses down her throat, to her collarbone and chest. He couldn’t remove her bra while her hands were tied, but he didn’t really want to, so he just pulled down the fabric to reveal a soft pink nipple. It hardened as he kissed it, and he pulled it into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply in enjoyment. He repeated the action on her other nipple, while gliding a hand down her stomach and into her panties. She was very wet already, and he slipped in two fingers and pressed upwards, eliciting a surprised ‘oh!’ from her as she arched her back and tilted her hips. He only kept the pressure there for a moment, then he withdrew his hand and moved down the bed to remove her panties.

“Sergio!” she said urgently. “I want you, I need you, _now_.”

“Not yet”, he murmured, and took his time as he lowered himself between her thighs. His tongue stroked her once, twice, and she let out a low, shuddering moan. It clearly wouldn’t take much tonight, and he felt it would be unfair to keep her in suspense much longer, so he drew circles with his tongue until he reached the right spot. He settled in there, keeping up a nice, steady rhythm as her breathing came faster and she strained against her restraints, her fingers intertwining with the latticework of the headboard. He continued, and before long she was shaking and moaning, and he had to use both hands to keep her hips still as she arched her back. Then, with a last, trembling ‘oh!’ she came apart under his hands, breathing in short, sharp bursts as the pleasure washed over her, wave after wave. He kept on a little longer, then he eased off and stopped, rather pleased with himself. God, he enjoyed this.

She was still panting as she looked at him, desire making her eyes big and dark.

“Sergio, please, I want you…”

“I don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he smirked, and settled in for round two.

Then he got the surprise of his life as she was suddenly loose and on top of him, flipping him easily onto his back and pinning his wrists to the mattress over his head.

“What…?” he stammered, completely disoriented. “What just happened?”

She looked down at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “If I want something, I go get it.”

“But… how?”

She grinned. “For a man of so many talents, _mi amor_, you are _terrible _at tying knots. Just _awful_.”

He threw his head back and laughed, then reached up to kiss her, a kiss that she returned with passion. She kept a firm grip on his wrists with one hand as she used the other to guide him inside, and he didn’t even try to resist. _Balance restored_, he thought with satisfaction. Then she began moving her hips, and all thoughts vanished magically from his mind. The view was excellent: Raquel’s flushed face, her hair flowing over her shoulders, the beautiful black lace of her lingerie – it was all extremely nice. He bucked his hips to take her deeper, and she moaned. He did it again, and again, and again, until he couldn’t stand it any longer and let his own release crash over him while he whispered her name.

She collapsed on top of him, and he noticed suddenly that she wasn’t pinning his hands down anymore, exactly, but rather that her fingers were intertwined with his. He tenderly kissed the top of her head, then disentwined their fingers so he could hold her in his arms. He couldn’t believe his luck, to have a woman like her. So strong, and yet so playful, so full of surprises. She sighed and settled her head contentedly on his shoulder. He could almost feel her happiness radiating through his skin, and he wondered at the experience they had just shared. It hadn’t been at all like he had thought it would be. He had felt nothing but tenderness and joy.

“Thank you”, he murmured.

“What for?” she asked him sleepily.

“For being here”, he said simply.

She nodded and hugged him closely as she gently drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (especially) comments are really appreciated! :)


End file.
